


do whatever gets you seen

by provocation



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Drinking, House Party, M/M, Polyamory, background jemily and sannah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9691511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/provocation/pseuds/provocation
Summary: sludgeraptor asked for the prompt: "'Wait a minute. Are you jealous?' with chris/josh/mike. i dont care who’s jealous but it’d be hilarious to see munroe flailing around so . do with that what you will"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sludgeraptor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sludgeraptor/gifts).



Mike is  _this_ close to walking out of Matt’s party. It’s a house party, which is usually his favourite kind, but most of the girls here are lesbians or involved with someone already or both. Whoever put on the music is clearly tone-deaf and also unable to read a room, since the same playlist of ABBA trap remixes and Eurovision reject ballads has been on repeat all night. He’s sober, which is new— but so is his fresh and polished car outside, and he’s the DD for not just himself but also Hannah, Beth, and Josh.

Across the room he sees Emily and Jess, sitting on the floor together. Mike starts to walk over to them, but then he sees Jess laugh at one of Emily’s jokes. Emily plays with one of her braids and  _whoa_  Mike does not need that jealousy in his life tonight. He does a quick 180, trying to figure out Matt’s rationale for leaving him alone in the same room as their mutual ex-girlfriend and her new girlfriend. He knows it’s the guy’s birthday, but that is some spectacularly shitty hosting.

Said drunk birthday boy is in the kitchen, currently lip-syncing along to Gimme Gimme Gimme. There’s a 40 taped to both of his hands, so Mike guesses his night is going well. “Hey, Matt!” he calls over, and Matt turns to see him. 

His grin is contagious, and he stumbles over a Twister board on the floor to get to Mike. “Hey, man!” He pulls Mike into a hug, which is unexpectedly nice, and spills cider down his back, which is unexpectedly not. “You lookin’ for Josh?”

“Uh, sure,” Mike says, rubbing the back of Matt's acid-washed Naruto t-shirt. He doesn’t envy the guy for his hangover tomorrow morning. “You seen him?”

“Yeah,” Matt slurs delightedly, “he’s out in the backyard with his booooyfriend.” Mike has no idea who Matt could be referring to, unless he means Josh’s best friend and probable soulmate Chris. If so, Mike’s surprised by the label; they all know Josh and Chris are together, but since the pair hasn’t officially come out to the group yet, nobody’s pressed them on it. Ashley and Sam have a betting pool going. Matt adds softly, “You’re so  _strong.”_

Mike pats the top of Matt’s head affectionately, receiving a kiss on the cheek for his trouble. He walks through the disaster zone of a kitchen, slipping out through the backdoor into Matt’s yard.

He sees Josh alright, and he sees Chris next to him, but for a moment Mike doesn’t realize he’s looking at Josh _and_ Chris. They’re holding each other’s hands, rotating slowly, and he thinks stupidly that they look like they’re at a middle school dance. Then he realizes that they are dancing, even though the only audible music is the muffled bass from inside the house. They’re doing a waltz for no reason at all, and Mike thinks that they really are cute together.

Mike watches Chris squeeze Josh’s hands before twirling him under his arm, and then watches Josh smile and duck his head. He’s never seen Josh smile like that before. Come to think of it, these days Josh hardly smiles at all. Mike watches Chris reach up to touch Josh’s cheek, and Josh slowly look up to gaze at Chris, and he feels— something he can’t even begin to name.

Josh kisses Chris, or maybe Chris kisses Josh. It’s hard to tell from here, but all Mike knows is that one instant they’re  _not_  kissing and his heart is safely in his chest, and in the next instant his heart is spread across the lawn in front of him. He can’t make himself move to pick up the pieces, too transfixed by the sight of two of his friends making out. 

He knows he shouldn’t be watching because he wasn’t invited, but they look… impossibly good together. Josh has to lean up a little to kiss Chris, and Mike wonders if Josh would have to stand on his tiptoes to kiss  _him_. Chris’ hands travel down to Josh’s waist, and Mike’s own fists clench. All of a sudden, he can’t stand to not be included.

“Hey,” he says, getting to his feet. He knows he’s being an asshole when Josh jumps away from Chris and his smile is completely gone, replaced by a panicked expression. “Josh. We’re heading out.”

“Mike!” Chris says awkwardly. “How’s the, uh, the party going?”

“It’s great,” Mike lies, and crosses his arms. “How’s the party out  _here_  going?”

Chris opens his mouth, floundering for an explanation, but Josh cuts him off. His voice is thick and low like Mike’s never heard it. “It’s  _awesome_ ,” he says, and Mike watches Chris flush pink. “Chris is catching a ride with us too.”

“Fine,” Mike says, and throws his hands up in the air to show exactly how fine he is with it. “Great. Find your sisters; we’re leaving in 5.” He turns around and storms back inside, and if he slams Matt’s backdoor closed, that’s hardly his own fault.

-

The car ride home is even less fun than the party.

The Washingtons take the backseat, only because Chris called shotgun for infinity three years ago. Chris isn’t talkative and keeps adjusting the mirrors to try to tame his tousled hair, but Mike doesn’t mind. He’s just glad that Chris and Josh haven’t repurposed his backseat to make out some more there. Beth smells like she drank an entire liquor store, and keeps complaining about being sandwiched between Josh and Hannah. Josh keeps reading random signs they pass by like an infant who’s just now become literate, and Hannah won’t shut up about this  _suuuper_ hot guy she met tonight. 

When Beth prods Hannah in the shoulder and whispers to stop lying, Mike pretends he hasn’t heard a thing. Usually he’d be flattered by someone inventing an imaginary rival to get his attention, but it’s Hannah, who he knows Sam has a thing for. Also, Mike can’t be his usual attention-loving self because he’s too distracted by the lack of Chris’ right hand. Chris is dangling his arm in the space between the seat and the door, and Mike would bet a hundred dollars that Josh is holding it.

His own hands feel cold at just the thought, and Mike frowns and cranks up the heat.

Before too long Beth falls asleep, and Hannah passes out soon after. They look even more identical than usual in their sleep, and Beth slumps against Hannah’s shoulder. Mike glances in the rearview mirror at a red light to check if Josh fell asleep too, but Josh is staring right at him.

Nobody had thought to turn on the radio, so now the car is relatively silent. Mike can hear Beth and Hannah softly snoring, and as an 18-wheeler drives by in front of them, he doesn’t take his eyes off Josh. Josh blinks slowly, but he looks infuriatingly knowing. Like he can read Mike’s thoughts and clearly see what’s been irking him all night.

“Bro, the light,” Chris tells him, and Mike jerks around, quickly taking his foot off the brake. They speed through the green light, and Mike purposefully avoids looking in his mirrors. He looks at the empty highway around them and the streetlights whipping by; anything other than acknowledging Josh’s look. Chris yawns, arching his back, and speaks again. “Is it just me, or is it a little hot in here?”

Reluctantly, Mike turns the heat down. Then, because he can’t restrain himself, he impulsively adds, “Maybe it  _is_ just you, dude. Why don’t you ask Josh? I mean, it looked like things were getting more than a little hot back at the party, right?” As soon as the words have left Mike’s mouth he regrets them. Now Chris and Josh are both staring at him, and Mike fixes his gaze out the windshield.

“Uh,” Chris stammers, and laughs uneasily. “I mean… um… what?”

Mike shrugs, mood souring even more. “I mean, I’m just  _saying_ , maybe you guys could have found somewhere a little more private to do that? I don’t care, personally, but if Matt had walked out there and seen you guys getting all up in each other’s business, it might have ruined his birthday. I mean, you know how sensitive he is.”

“How sensitive… Matt is?” Chris shrugs too, mimicking Mike’s movement. “I… uh, I don’t really think Matt would have… minded. Is this because we’re both guys?”

“No, it’s not because you’re both guys,” Mike spits back, and tightens his grip on the steering wheel. He glares out the windshield. “It’s because you two were totally about to get it on in someone’s  _yard_. Like, you know how freaky that is? I wouldn’t have even thought that you high school sweethearts would do something like that in public, let alone at your friend’s house.”

Chris isn’t laughing anymore. “To be fair, Michael, you’ve  _also_ made out with people in public before, in front of all our friends, so I don’t really see how you can judge  _us—”_

“Wait,” Josh suddenly interrupts, leaning over the centre console as far as he can. “Wait a minute.” Mike and Chris both turn to look at him, but his eyes are still fixed on Mike. “Are you  _jealous_ of us?”

Mike looks at Chris for a helpless moment, and then at Josh again. “What?! No! Of course not!”

“Then why do you care so much that we made out?” Josh raises an eyebrow, smirking at Mike. “Aw, Mikey. I’m flattered.”

“I’m not jealous,” Mike yelps again, because he feels it’s important to at least press his case a little. “I’m just… I couldn’t stop thinking about— I mean, I don’t know, I— I’ve thought about it, but I’m not—  _this isn’t that!”_ Chris and Josh look wholly unconvinced by his argument, and he says quietly, “I’m not… like that.”

“Mike, we didn’t mean to push you into anything,” Chris begins nervously, but Josh rolls his eyes and interrupts, “Sure, Jan. Which one of us were you jealous of?”

Mike bites his lip, but now the cat is out of the closet, so there’s no point denying it any further. He looks back at the road only for long enough to pull up at a stop sign, and then turns back to them. “Uh. You.” He smiles at Chris, and then turns to Josh. “You too. It’s, um, it’s both of you.”

For a heartstopping moment they’re both silent, and Mike gulps nervously. Then Chris glances at Josh, and Josh nods. The transition happens as quickly now as it did earlier, and Mike still can’t follow the chain of events. One moment Chris is nodding at Josh, and the next he’s leaning in to kiss Mike.

Mike makes a startled noise against Chris’ mouth, but quickly covers for it by kissing back. Chris is warm against him and doesn’t taste like alcohol at all, which Mike is glad for. He tastes impossibly sweet somehow, and Mike chases the taste until Chris finally pulls away, a huge grin on his face.

“That’s been one of Chris’ fantasies since grade 8,” Josh drawls, and Chris  _squeaks_  and swats him in the face with a hand. “He used to tell me all about how badly he wanted to get with our dear class president.”

Now that he isn’t distracted, Mike is back to his usual attention-loving narcissist self, and he’s in love with that idea. He watches Chris lick his lips nervously and smirks. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Josh says. “And now I get a turn.” He moves towards Mike, and Mike is all too ready to kiss him when suddenly a loud horn blares, making all three of them jump. Mike hastily pulls through the intersection, waving as an apology to the car behind them.

Hannah groans in her sleep, and Beth wakes up, rubbing her eyes. Josh quickly settles back down in his seat, but now he has a shit-eating grin plastered onto his face. Chris is wearing the same smile, and with a shock Mike realizes he’s smiling wide too. He starts to accelerate back up to speed again as Beth asks drowsily, “Are we there yet?”

“Soon,” Mike says, gripping the wheel with one hand. He waits until Beth’s settled back down to sleep and then reaches blindly towards the backseat. Josh takes his hand right away, and Chris follows suit and holds their hands together. “Soon,” he repeats quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! The title is from Cliff's Edge by Hayley Kiyoko. This was originally posted for [an ask meme on tumblr](http://montparnasse.tumblr.com/post/152889242532/mikexbeartrap-asked-for-five-with) back in November, but I thought I would post it here. I promise to stop posting oneshots and update The Cave soon. If you liked, loved, or loathed this, let me know!


End file.
